The invention relates to a residual pressure valve.
Such a residual pressure valve is known from the applicant's EP 0 987 475 B1.
The known residual pressure valve which is able to allow flows to pass in different flow directions serves here for holding a particular residual pressure within a spring strut, which is acted upon by compressed air, in a motor vehicle. The residual pressure valve known from the said document has proved here to be a reliable valve in practice, which meets the requirements which are set. However, it is relatively complex in construction, in particular by the provision of several longitudinal bores constructed in longitudinal direction of the valve housing in one of the valve housing components, which bores are part of a flow passage for the flow medium.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop a residual pressure valve such that it is able to be produced particularly simply and precisely from production-orientated considerations.